Happy New Year All!
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: tahun baruan di mansion Phantomhive. Oz seenaknya nongol ke rumah Ciel dan ngadain pesta dan nginep tanpa persetujuan Ciel. RnR?


_**Crossover fanfic**_

_**Kuroshitsuji x Pandora Hearts**_

_**Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana**_

_**Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun**_

_**Warning: gaje, OOC, AU, typo(s), random, jangan baca! /plakk**_

* * *

><p>Pagi yang tenang. Di mansion Phantomhive. Ciel dengan santai sedang menikmati teh sambil membaca koran.<p>

"Maaf, Tuan Muda." Sebastian menuangkan teh tambahan untuk Ciel.

"Ya?"

"Tuan Muda Vessalius datang hari ini. Ada yang perlu saya sediakan atau lakukan untuk Tuan Muda Vessalius?"

"Ah… si Oz. Ya sudah, apa dia menginap?"

"Sepertinya."

"… Eeh? Menginap?"

"Sepertinya saya bilang. Tapi kemungkinan besar, dia menginap."

Ciel mati berdiri

/plakk

.

"Nyaa~ halo, Ciel~ apa kabar?" Oz memeluk Ciel mendadak dari belakang.

"Wuah!" gelas yang dipegang Ciel langsung jatuh. Teh isinya langsung berhamburan dan gelasnya pecah. "Buset! Oz! Kenapa nggak bilang lu udah nongol hah? Seenak jidatnya meluk-meluk orang pula!"

"Eeh? Jangan marah dong, Ciel. Kita kan teman~" kata Oz pake puppy eyes gagal.

"Teman apanya hah? Ah, ya, Sebastian, tolong bersihkan pecahan gelas ini. Dan Sebastian, kau tak bilang Oz sudah datang, kau bilang Oz akan datang. Kau berbohong ya?"

"Tadi itu pas saya kasih tau, Tuan Muda Vessalius belum datang, baru katanya saja." Sebastian mengelak.

"Tapi kenapa bocah ini sudah datang hah?"

"Entahlah… tadi sih dia belum datang."

"Ah, sudahlah."

"Ufufu~~ aku kan kesini pake Eques-nya Sharon. Jadi cepet." Oz senyam-senyum gaje.

"Beh… apalah. Kau kesini bareng siapa?" Ciel buru-buru garuk badan gatel ngeliat Oz kayak gitu.

"Bareng Alice, Gil, bareng semuanya deh. Tapi mereka naik _carriage_. Karena mau buru-buru ketemu Ciel, kangen, aku minta Sharon buat mindahin aku ke sini pake Eques." Oz meluk Ciel lagi.

"NAJIS LU OZ!" Ciel lempar meja. *boong ding. Ciel kan bukan Shizuo :3 mana bisa lempar meja~*

.

"Oz! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Gagal. Gak sopan.

"Siapa kau?" Ciel dengan santai tapi kesel bertanya pada cowok berambut hitam yang seenaknya masuk rumahnya dan nyariin Oz.

"Ah… maaf. Namaku Gilbert. Gilbert Nightray, servant Oz. dia dimana ya?" Gilbert membungkuk.

"Sebastian, tolong antarkan 'temanmu' ini ke tempat Oz." dengan santai, Ciel melanjutkan minum tehnya dan seenaknya menyuruh Gilbert.

"Baik Tuan Muda. Maaf… saya harus memanggil dia apa? Gilbert? Tuan Gilbert?" Sebastian bingung sendiri.

"Terserahmu. Soalnya dia pelayan tapi dia anggota keluarga bangsawan besar."

"Haahh?"

"Jangan komen, antar saja servant ini. Cepat."

"Baik. Tuan Gilbert, silahkan ikut saya. Saya antar ke tempat Tuan Oz."

"I-iya…" Gilbert was-was sendiri. Padahal dia juga servant, tapi nggak pernah sesopan Sebastian. Ditambah lagi dia dianggap Sebastian sebagai seorang bangsawan.

.

"Tuan Muda Vessalius, servant-mu telah tiba." Sebastian mengetuk pintu ruang semedi Oz.

"Eeh? Gil udah dateng?" Oz bangkit dan langsung lari memeluk Gilbert. "Gilbert~ Ciel mem-bully-ku~"

"ELU YANG NGE BULLY GUE WOI!" Ciel tereak dari lantai satu. Btw, Gilbert, Oz, dan Sebastian ada dilantai 3. Dan Oz ngomong 'Ciel mem bully nya' nggak kenceng-kenceng. Ciel memang hebat!

"E-eh? Ciel denger apa yang kubilang?" Oz nengok ke bawah mencari keberadaan Ciel yang ajaib itu.

"Tentu saja!" Ciel melihat ke atas mencari-cari Oz sambil ngedumel gaje.

.

"Nah, langsung saja ya Ciel! Aku mau nginep disini." Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Oz langsung memberi tau niat utamanya.

"Haah? Nginep kenapa?"

"Mau nginep aja. Ini kan liburan, aku bebas dong. Kita main kembang api yuk! Kan tahun baru." Dengan santai, Oz nampilin puppy eyes nya.

"Hufht… yasudah. Mau nginep berapa lama?"

"3 hari!"

"Oke. Sebastian, sediakan kamar untuk mereka semua. Mereka ingin menginap 3 hari." Ciel menghadap Sebastian sambil menunjuk rombongan Oz.

"Baik. Tapi apa cukup?" tanya Sebastian agak ragu.

"Buat saja menjadi cukup."

.

"Nee~ ini kamar buatku selama 5 hari ini ya?" Oz memandang berkeliling. Kamar Ciel.

"H-hei, Sebastian! Kenapa kau letakkan si Oz ini bersamaku hah?" tanya Ciel diam-diam.

Sebastian yang lagi asik cekikikan langsung berusaha stay-cool. "Kan Tuan Muda suruh cukup-cukupin. Cuma ini ruang yang tersisa untuk Tuan Muda Vessalius."

"Bukan! Kau kan iblis, bisa ngabulin berbagai macam permohonan. Kenapa nggak bikin aja beberapa ruangan baru hah?"

"Tidak apa… tapi kalau saya buat ruang baru, akan terjadi perubahan pada bentuk rumah, jadi tak saya buat."

"Dasar bodoh!" Ciel mau nonjok Sebastian pake tangan bercincinnya, tapi nggak jadi.

.

Malamnya, pukul 8.00PM.

Halaman belakang mansion keluarga Phantomhive.

"Malam ini banyak bintangnya yaa." Oz dengan senang menatap bintang-bintang dilangit.

"Uwaa! Malam ini cerah sekali! Ah, Tuan Muda! Terima kasih atas ajakan untuk ikut pesta tahun baru ini ya." Finnian mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Ciel.

"Yeah. Khusus hari ini kubiarkan kalian semua ikut pesta konyol ini."

.

"Nah! Saatnya…. Kembang Api!" dengan 'bangga' Bard menampilkan bom terbarunya, siap dengan korek apinya.

"JANGAANNNN! GUE GAK MAU RUMAH GUE ANCUR LAGI WOI!" Ciel nyolot senyolot-nyolotnya.

"Ah… maaf Tuan Muda."

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang turun tangan!" giliran Oz memamerkan kembang api yang-entah-darimana-bisa-ada itu. "Mana koreknya, Ciel?"

"Sebastian!"

"Siap." Dan langsung saja Sebastian nongol dengan korek api tertera manis ditangannya.

Kembang api langsung dinyalakan. Warna-warni. Bahkan Ciel pun takjub melihat kembang api itu.

.

"Wah. Sepertinya ramai sekali. Ada apa ini?" dengan indahnya, Alois bersama Claude muncul.

"A-Alois! Hai! Lama tak bertemu. Tolong aku, Alois!" sekarang giliran Ciel yang gaje meluk-meluk Alois.

"Ihh! Kau ini apa-apaan sih, Ciel? Dan siapa mereka?" tanya Alois sambil asik nendang-nendangin Ciel yang meluk badannya.

"Ini… Oz Vessalius dkk yang entah dari negara mana."

"Hoo…" tendangan Alois yang terakhir sukses membuat Ciel melepaskan pelukannya. Alois segera mendekati Oz dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Selamat malam. Salam kenal, Oz Vessalius. Kenalkan, namaku Alois Trancy."

Oz membalas uluran tangan Alois. "Ah. Salam kenal, aku Oz. Teman Ciel."

Alois segera melepaskan tangannya. "T-t-t-te… man? Teman Ciel?" Alois memekik sehisteris mungkin sambil menguncang bahu Oz. "Ciel punya teman?"

"A-a-ah… entah… mungkin aku temannya. Tapi… aku tak tau." Oz melepaskan tangan Alois, dan mulai risih.

"Hee…" sekarang giliran Alois memandang Ciel tak percaya. "Kau bisa punya teman ya?"

"Apapun terserahmu deh, Alois. Dia cuma ngaku-ngaku. Bukan aku punya temen." Ciel menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hee…" sok nggak peduli, Alois membalikkan badan. "Kembang api telah selesai ya?" tanyanya menghela napas sedih. "Aku belum puas nih."

"Ya, Tuan Alois, saya bisa meminta Tuan Muda Vessalius apa dia masih punya kembang api, jadi anda mau?" Sebastian menawarkan diri.

"Apa apa? Masih mau main kembang apiku? Ayo." Oz mengeluarkan setumpuk kembang api. "Chef! Ayo segera bakar lagi kembang apinya! Alois menunggu!" merasa terpanggil, Bard muncul membakar kembang api itu. Kembang api meledak diangkasa. Membuat warna-warna indah.

"Oke! Chef, urusin kembang api yang lain, ya!" Oz menyerahkan semua kembang api yang dia bawa.

"Sip!" Bard menerima semuanya dan siap menyalakannya terus. "Nyalakan!"

.

"Uh… berisik sekali." Ciel pergi menjauh dari kerumunan. "Ngapain juga si Alois itu dateng. Mana minta nyalain kembang api pula. Berisik. Untung mansionku nggak ikut kebakar."

"Ah! Ternyata kau disini, Ciel. Ayo kembali ke tempat yang lain." Oz, yang entah mau apa, muncul dan mengajak Ciel bergabung lagi dengan yang lain.

"Aku malas." Ciel menggeleng. "Berisik. Terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Aku tak boleh melakukannya."

"Kenapa tak boleh?" Oz duduk disebelah Ciel.

"Karena aku tak seharusnya melakukan semua itu. Aku kan earl Phantomhive."

Oz menatap Ciel. "Cobalah kau nikmati masa mudamu, Ciel." Ciel kaget dan menatap Oz. "Disaat masih bisa, harusnya kau menikmatinya. Mungkin tak bisa terus-menerus, tapi saat-saat seperti sekarang, kau harusnya menikmatinya. Aku mengerti, masa kecilku yang indah juga terebut, tapi aku masih berlaku seperti anak kecil kan? Memang tak sesuai umur, tapi aku mau menikmati masa kecilku yang tertunda. Kau juga, selagi masih kecil, gunakan masa kecilmu itu."

"Apa yang kau tau hah?"

"Eh? Aku tau. Aku tau rasanya jadi dewasa. Umurku 25 tahun."

"25?"

"Ya… karena Alice, pertumbuhanku terhenti. Tapi aku tak peduli. Karena tubuh kecilku ini, aku jadi bisa menjadi anak kecil. Oh, ayolah Ciel. Saat ini saja, jadilah anak kecil, jadilah orang biasa."

Ciel terdiam mencerna kata-kata Oz.

"Tuan Muda? Tuan Vessalius?" Finny muncul. "Sebastian dan yang lain sedang bakar-bakaran. Tuan Muda dan Tuan Vessalius tidak ikut?"

"Ah! Tentu mau! Bakar sosis juga!" Oz melompat berdiri. "Ayo, Ciel." Diulurkan tangannya. Ciel menerima uluran tangan itu sambil mengangguk.

.

Bakar-bakaran! Acara utama malam ini. Sosis, daging, pokoknya apapun dibakar! Kalo mau rumah juga dibakar. *digampar*

"E… nak." Kata Ciel agak takjub makan bakarannya itu. Pertama kalinya Ciel membakar sesuatu. Bakar ikan! Muwohohoho~ biasanya kan dibakarin Sebastian.

.

Jam 11.58PM

TOEETT!

"WUAH!" Ciel kaget. "Apa itu?" dia berbalik dan melihat Undertaker meniup terompet padanya.

"Ciel kaget ya? Ahaha." Undertaker hanya tertawa-tawa melihat Ciel.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya menunjuk terompet.

"Ini? Katanya terompet. Aku dapat dari tuan pembuat topi disana." Undertaker menunjuk Break.

"Hee… tuan pembuat topi? Kenapa dia mirip denganmu." Kata Ciel bingung sambil memandang Break.

"Mirip? Ahaha. Kupikir juga begitu. Nah, ini untuk Ciel, tuan pembuat topi menitipkannya padaku untukmu." Undertaker menyerahkan sebuah terompet untuk Ciel dan ia meniupnya.

"Bersuara…" kata Ciel takjub agak norak. *plakk*

"Hebat ya tuan pembuat topi itu. Aku kalah ajaib darinya."

.

Jam 00.00

Tanggal 1 Januari.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL~~~" pekik Oz, Alois, dan Ciel kegirangan. Hah? Ciel? Hmm… sebenarnya, sesuai perkataan Oz tadi, Ciel berusaha menjadi anak kecil biasa. Dan hasilnya… spektakuler. Ciel berbeda 180 derajat dari aslinya.

"Ahaha~" semuanya tertawa senang. Kalau Gilbert, Claude, dan Sebastian hanya senyum-senyum saja. Senang melihat majikan mereka enerjik begitu.

.

"Ah… sudah sangat malam. Sudah mengantuk… ayo tidur." Oz berjalan santai menuju kamar Ciel.

"Ciel! Aku nginep semalem disini ya! Nggak kuat lagi! Aku juga kasian kalo Claude mesti ngurusin aku yang lagi gini. Please ya Ciel! Please banget!" Alois memohon-mohon.

"Okee… tapi aku nggak tau kau akan tidur dimana." Ciel mengangguk.

"Tidur saja dikamar bersamamu, Tuan Muda." Sebastian nyeletuk seenaknya.

"Oke, boleh." Ciel mengangguk. Semuanya langsung kaget. "Tapi… kau harus sudi tidur bareng Claude dikamarmu, ya, Seby." Ciel tersenyum licik.

Hening seketika. Claude sama Sebastian mati berdiri.

"Aku… tidur diluar saja." Claude mengangkat tangan.

"Tidak bisa." Ciel menggeleng. "Kalau mau, kau harus tidur dikamar Sebastian. Baru Alois boleh tidur dikamarku." Ciel men _death glare_ kan si Claude.

"Huwaa~~ Claude~ ayolah. Nginep aja. Aku malas pulang nih!" Alois memohon-mohon sambil meluk Claude yang wajahnya udah memerah duluan.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-baiklah… demi Tuan Muda." Kata Claude. Giliran Sebastian yang mati berdiri.

"Claude memang baik~" Alois melepaskan pelukannya dari Claude dan berlari meluk Ciel. "Makasih, Ciel!"

"Iyaa! Makasih juga, Alois." Ciel tertawa cekikikan.

"Makasih kenapa?"

"Rahasia!" Ciel berjalan pergi. Diiringi Oz dan Alois yang mau numpang dikamarnya. Yang lain juga balik ke kamar masing-masing. Tinggal Sebastian dan Claude berdua.

"Awas kalau mau macam-macam." Sebastian men _death glare_ Claude sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Iya. Siapa juga yang minat sama kau." Claude mengikuti Sebastian yang berjalan ke kamarnya.

Kira-kira apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti ya?

#plakk

*itu lewati saja karena ini bukan ff rated M*

.

And, this is the end of the 2011, and the start of 2012. Happy new year all!

_-fin-_

* * *

><p>Tidaaakkk! Gagal mencapai target! Harusnya selesai tadi pagi ato kemaren malem! Yasudahlah. Nahh khusus tahun baru, kubuat ff crossover PH x Kuroshitsuji. Makasih yang udah baca ya. Ciel sengaja dibikin kayak gitu. Alois juga. Kalo Oz kan emang dari dasarnya gitu. Nah! Review dong! Ripiuh! Ripiuh! plakk


End file.
